


In the sand

by Andraem



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cobb Vanth, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Touch-Starved Cobb Vanth, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Xenophilia, post-season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraem/pseuds/Andraem
Summary: Din has come back and recently started living with Cobb. Cobb wants to turn him on, and so tells him about a hot time he had with a Tusken raider.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Tusken Raider (anecdotal), Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 32
Kudos: 111





	In the sand

One of the small domed lights on the side of the house buzzed and flickered, and Cobb looked at it with an unreadable expression and put down his drink. Everything glowed in the waning sunlight. A lifetime spent in deserts and Din could still feel warmed by the wash of orange sent out when a sun or two starts to set. He looked quizically at Cobb, feeling like his lack of skill at reading people was still fresh to see like an open wound.

‘There’s something I wanna tell you,’ Cobb said plainly, sitting up a little straighter on the crate he was perched on right beside Din, forcing it a few milimeters deeper into the sand. He only had one chair and Din was sitting in it.

‘Few weeks ago I was out in the wastes with some Tuskens. I’d been on my way back from another town a few miles out and ran into them. Stopped and talked a while. Well, I say talked— thanks to you I had a couple things I could sign and understand, that was all. But they beckoned me to follow so I hung around a while. Walked a ways off from my speeder.’

Cobb stood and picked up the jacket that was draped over a small communications tower leant forlornly against the house. He tossed it over Din’s lap before sitting down again.

‘You don’t wanna get cold out here. This’s a good one.’

‘I don’t doubt it,’ was Din’s simple reply. Cobb liked his unadorned openness. He was just… friendly, and spoke plainly. Even said occasional jokes. Good, honest company and soft, dark eyes that paid attention.

‘Anyhow, we caught up with a few more while we walked; I guess they’d split from the main group at some point. And it was getting late so they started a fire. I helped them clean off some equipment and just sorta lazed around, listening to them talk. 

At one point I drew a little sketch of one in the sand and they really liked it, and had me draw everybody—real cute stuff, huh?’

Din chuckled. He hadn’t expected Cobb to take to the sand people like that, even after the truce he’d helped them call. He felt a smile of pride creep onto his face and he tried to tame it as best he could, still unused to showing his face. He was suddenly aware of the overall nakedness he felt in his borrowed civilian clothes, then, all over, and hung the jacket around his shoulders.

‘And this one Tusken who was sitting next to me, he leaned down and started making a sketch too. This human face with little semi-circle eyes, smiling, and a mole right below the left eye…’

Din was openly smiling then, and the look of it on his face made Cobb start to laugh, small huffs of affection, looking at the sand in front of his own feet and gesturing to it like the picture was there to see. 

‘And that was just cute as could be.’ He started to draw it slowly, making sure it faced Din well enough. ‘I, uh, y’know, I leaned over to another guy and was like _you try, go on._ And he tried to draw me too, and it was worse than the last one, and we were all laughing and having a good time.’

Cobb’s eyes narrowed a little, just barely, and Din saw him start to run his hands slowly over the tops of his legs in between gestures now the drawing was finished. 

‘And the guy next to me, we were laughing all over the place. And I put my hand on his arm, up top near his shoulder. And I think they were _all_ laughing, or something like it. And I leaned on this one, leaned into him, just… still laughing, like you do. And I don’t know, I just kept my hand there.

Before long, well, some of them were talking again. Having conversations, or doing this or that. And I remember just… trailing my hand down. Down his lower back, and at some point I was holdin’ him round the waist, and he was leanin’ against me. All the warmth of his body—I could feel it; really nice out there in the cold. And the rest of them were telling their stories and talking to the group, but I could see a few of them were taking notice after a while. And then he put a hand on my knee—

And I was feeling like -oh ain’t this something, here I am cuddling with the sand people-’

Cobb laughed then, soft and self-deprecating, and Din felt himself shiver.

‘At some point I turned my head to look at him, and said like a welcoming sort of _hey_ —just quiet so only he could hear, and I don’t know if he really knew any basic— but he looked at me…’

Cobb inclined his head to the side a little in imitation, cute as the drawing in the sand.

‘And I was laughin on the inside like _Cobb what are you doing?_ — not that it stopped me, I suppose— and I leaned in close, and… and those wrappings on his face were soft like suede… And again, I felt that _warmth_ from under there. You know, the hot, living body of somebody else telling you they’re alive and you are too. Like this—’  
He leaned close and gently nuzzled against Din’s face, then, the soft exhales against his cheek making Din shiver hard, to the point he let out an involuntary hum that quickly embarrassed him, and he knew he was probably blushing.

With his free hand, Cobb brushed against the side of his neck, feeling its softness and the sparse hair at his jawline.

‘Just like this.’

Din laughed softly at the absurdity of what they were doing, and from nervous excitement.

‘Just like this, huh?

‘Mmh.’

‘And did he… do it back?’ 

Cobb nodded minutely and Din felt the movement against his face. 

'Just like you are now. And maybe I sorta — mmh, kissed him, just almost, y’know? Maybe it was a kiss and maybe it wasn’t. Kinda like this…’ 

And he ghosted his lips across his skin, from the corner of Din’s mouth to the top of his cheekbone, and over by his ear, not quite a kiss, but maybe. Just grazing the skin. No real pressure—and Din felt his heart pick up pace all of a sudden, thinking _please, Cobb, please… don’t stop_ , even after he pulled back.

Din was looking focused now when Cobb moved back and took him in, head unmoving and shoulders a little tense. He relished in it for a moment, watching Din’s expression from that short distance before he continued.

‘So then it got real quiet; all of them went damn near silent. No gestures, and no words, just glaces between them. And one across the fire spoke up. I don’t know what he said, and I only caught the last part of the sign, but it musta been a question cause my guy answered. And I swear all the hair on my neck stood up, cause the sound went _right through me_.

And the others, some were… cocking their heads like they had a question of their own, and a few of them stood up, and I’m gonna be honest I was afraid that was it for me. That it was wrong of me to even have tried anything, I thought… I know near-nothing about these people, and here I am trynna have a little fun and come on to them without thinking of the consequences.’

And Din was staring then, caught up in the story, mouth just barely open like he wanted to ask something but held himself back.

‘But he was still holding me. And a few more of them talked and he replied, I guess.  
And honestly, all I felt then was that harsh, aching loneliness. I’m not proud to say it, but that feeling ate me up. I’d spent a good number of years out here not making much of _any_ feelings— ’til you came along. Then I just couldn’t shake it.’

He moved the hand at his neck into Din’s hair, warmth spreading out from it like a fire and giving Din the crazy, near-euphoric sense that he might never feel alone again. Cobb lightened his tone a little, then, his smile and the easy way he spoke bringing things back to the right side of solemn.

‘You’d gone, and I don’t blame you, we hardly knew each other. And you had things you had to do— but the galaxy’s endless out there, and I was feeling a lot just from knowing that maybe you’d never be coming back.’

Din felt his lips trembling slightly and closed them shut. He focused on Cobb’s hands against him and almost closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

‘So there I was, thinkin about all this, and about how the guy next to me is standing up, and how I’m goin’ with him. And they were all walking with us, and I put my arm back around his waist and his went around mine. Unbelivable, I know. Enemies not six months back and there we were.’

He gave Din a full smile at that part, sweeter and cuter than Din had ever seen him, his sharpest teeth catching the light of their small fire, and he put his arm around Din’s waist and stood them up slowly.

‘Anyway, he was a little shorter than I am. I guess like you. And we walked a little ways northeast, to this smooth rock formation just smaller than the house. And half-under the rocks, in the ground, they slid away this metal sheet, and there was the entrance to a cave; a tunnel I suppose, and my heart was hammering in my chest right about then, full force. I thought _this is the point of no return, Cobb, you absolute fool_.’

Din stepped carefully, more or less in time with Cobb as they moved a little further from the house into the fading light.

‘So we went in, he went first, and he guided me through all careful— hands gentle on me— and I tell you I was sure feeling _something_. It was black down there and I was holding his hand and feeling my way along the wall with the other, and the rest of them were close at my back, talking quietly among themselves. Just the casual-sounding way they sometimes are, nothing urgent. Kinda put me at ease.’

Cobb took hold of Din’s hands then, too, with Cobb leading in front, walking backwards while he told the story, shuffled footsteps quiet on the sand.

‘At the end of a few twists and turns in the tunnel I started seeing a little light. An orange kinda glow, like lamplight.’ He stopped and pulled Din a little closer without really trying, bringing them just a few feet apart. 

‘And we stepped into this sorta small, cavern kinda room and he signed to me, and it was just barely bright enough that I could make it out.’

Cobb let go of his hands and signed the question in Tusken, and Din spoke it out loud,

_‘What do you want?’_

A pretty, sideways smile came across Cobb’s face and Din thought he looked almost shy standing there looking at him with nothing around but empty desert. Someone might have been forgiven for believing he really was.

‘Well, I said _I want you._ ’ and he signed it, the smile dropping away gradually.

Din felt himself start to get flushed, heat rushing from inside him to the already-warm surface. He wanted so badly to reach out and just _hold him_ , but Cobb was the storyteller here and he was the audience of one, and it seemed an unspoken agreement that he’d wait and listen.

‘Then he took me by the hand again and walked me over to this one corner—and this room is small, and the rest of them are at the doorway, just beside us, really— and he had me sit down on something soft, all thick and woven, laid out in a kinda circle, and then a few of the others came up and started helping me take off my boots. And it was so damn _dark_ , but I could see some of them working on his robes, too. Taking his sash, some layer or other, and then I was just in sort of auto-drive at that point, and I guess I took off my shirt—’

He reached out to Din as he said it, holding the hem of his shouldered jacket, nearly pulling at it but not quite, then stepping back to shirk off his boots and pull off his worn, red shirt and let it fall soundlessly by their feet.

‘And they went quiet again, all looking at me. And my guy came closer and knelt over me, while I lay back—’

He dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

‘Darlin’, this is your part.’ He looked expectantly from between his own knees, propped up on both elbows to keep eye contact, his soft smile narrowing his eyes in that way Din had missed so badly those many months alone on his ship. Din had understood the cue, sure, but getting on top of Cobb in his daydreams while he showered and doing it physically were two vastly different things.

He went and knelt in front of him, and Cobb in turn sat up a little.

‘Okay, now get one knee on this side of me… and, yeah, that’s it— now the other one like this—’  
He followed the movement of Din’s leg with his hand on his upper thigh, not guiding but just encouraging, letting him know he was doing fine. Din registered the touch but was almost too conscious of everything else to pay attention; his eyes were on Cobb’s face, and then his body, the narrow length of his torso stretching out and his chest expanding as he lay back and squirmed slightly in the sand, getting comfortable.

‘’Kay, come down here and listen.’ And Din did as he was asked and leaned forward onto his hands and knees, crowding in close, close enough to feel Cobb’s breath on his face as he continued the narration, that confident smile coming back to greet him. His voice dropped to a whisper.

‘So I lay there, with him just like you are now. And he put his hand on my chest, with the glove still on… but sweetheart I want you to take yours off.’

Din followed without thinking, righting himself for a moment to do so, heart frantic behind his ribs like Cobb’s had been, and for the first time in his adult life he touched bare skin to his unclothed hand, palm placed flat against the softness of Cobb’s chest. He felt the muscle shift underneath, and the slight give when he pressed down gently, letting out a small gasp, and pleading in his head with himself not to seem overwhelmed; not to fall onto Cobb and kiss him and hold him and whine out loud.

He tried not to think about what he must look like. Cobb didn’t let on, at least.

‘I don’t imagine he’d ever seen a human undressed before. Anyhow, I struggled with my belt and pants—with him sorta in the way… and he didn’t help… maybe he just didn’t know how— but you can help.’ 

And he leaned up and kissed Din in the middle of his forehead. A sweet kind of kiss, and one that made Din’s breath come out even shakier than before, and he found himself almost panting while he reached down to help Cobb get out of the belt and pants, and when they were pushed down and kicked off, Cobb was placing a hand either side of his hips and guiding them downward until Din was sitting on him. His cock was growing hard, and the feel of Cobb’s hips pressed under his own thighs was doing plenty to help.

‘He was down a few layers, and I could feel the shape of him a little more. Ran my hands up his wrapped arms, and down his sides… and he seemed to like that, but you can maybe guess, I’m somebody who likes to kiss, and that wasn’t really on the cards here, it seemed like. So I just—’

And Cobb moved his hand to slowly rub against Din’s cock through the fabric, and Din gasped an almost-inaudible exhale.

‘And he, uh— yeah. Like this…’ Cobb breathed out the last few words while he guided Din with both hands to shift position; lean over him a little more and roll his hips to press their cocks together, smoothly dragging one over the other. Din was concentrating on trying to just… do it, so much that he was startled when he felt Cobb’s hands on either side of his face. 

He felt like he could melt into that warmth forever, and went down easily, drifting forward and pressing a kiss to Cobb’s lips that was so long overdue and so full of feeling that he felt his eyes begin the process of tearing up, and he pulled away before Cobb had even really kissed back. He pressed his face to Cobb’s neck and knew there was sand in his hair now and that he’d thrown off the flow of Cobb’s little drama, but none of that mattered. Cobb let out a cute, quiet laugh.

‘Aw, hey… I got my kiss after all.’ He smiled widely and kept stroking a hand into Din’s hair, running through it in slow movements.

It felt useless trying to compose himself when every nerve seemed electrified with the need to touch and be touched, but Din brushed the sand from his hair and face and resumed the Tusken’s position. His eyes settled accidentally onto Cobb’s and he had to look away; had to look down at his chest to get himself to start lightly thrusting his hips again.

Cobb had his eyes closed and was moaning gently with every few passes. For what felt like a minute or so he didn’t speak, eyes flickering open just a bit, now and then, and Din forced his own eyes back up to catch his attention and offered a weak, ‘Sorry… where were you?’

‘No sorries; you’re doing just what he did. Just right… 

And just like now, I nearly… mmhh, it was so good, and I was almost ready to keep it going and just come like that. But he leaned down…’

Cobb guided Din’s head to do the same.

‘And _spoke_ to me. No sound I’d heard him make before. But I don’t know, then it just all happened so easily…’

Cobb gradually spread his legs a little, keeping up the slow, delicious grind and squirming with his shoulders; his upper body again digging slightly into the sand underneath him.

‘Like this, except my legs were up around his waist… no, higher… and once he was inside me I swear I was somewhere else. I’d never felt something like it before… it was like he was coming over and over, with this warmth and wetness dripping out of me, right from the start. And I just wanted it so bad I could hardly think—’

Din struggled to keep his eyes open, feeling each drag of their cocks a little more strongly from picturing the scene, cast like a projection against Cobb’s cheek, right below where his eyes were narrowed in pleasure and expressive contemplation.

‘—like a light went out in my brain and uhhnnh, I wanted to cry from it, Din. I wanted to feel that and nothing else for the rest of my life, nnn… just that… feeling that slide and drag and him _moving_ , all soft and smooth on every push in and then this heavy, kind of… fuck, I don’t know, Din, darlin’— it was heaven. And I don’t know what I did through it all; I could have screamed and never known—’

At that point Din’s hips were moving a little faster, riding on Cobb’s words, and he was breathing hard above him; picturing him with his thighs to his lower back drenched in bizarre precum and crying out in the dark… crying from pleasure, rocking back and forth hard under this robed figure that Din was now in place of. He was enjoying it but all the same he felt a choke rising in his throat. _I should never have left._

‘And I remember parts, after that, I guess. Don’t know how long it’d been, but he put a hand on my face. At the side here…’

Din stroked his thumb over Cobb’s cheek, slowing to let himself do it with some control, but each exhale was shaking now while he hoped Cobb would stop talking and this could be just the two of them.

‘Call me pathetic but I wished it was you. All I thought about was you. Your hand on my face like this, and that’s all I could get, so I just kissed his hand…’

His lips and tongue met Din’s palm at the same time, wet and passionate and slow; a few long, drawn-out kisses that he leaned into with his whole upper body, until he pulled back from it with a sigh like disappointment, and held onto Din’s hand with his own.  
‘But honestly, I’d prefer to kiss your face.’

He could feel the urgency of his orgasm building higher, but Din stilled his hips and gave everything he had to the kiss. His parted lips met Cobb’s with a controlled desperation he knew too well from having thought about it every day. The few seconds from before hadn’t been nearly enough, and he whined into it as Cobb licked him slowly, moving with the same unhurried kind of passionate strokes he’d kissed into his hand. 

His facial hair was soft where it brushed against Din’s mouth, and he pressed in closer, needily and with no shame. Cobb was overcome by the sweetness; the way Din kissed him with unabashed tenderness and held his face gently while balanced on top of him like that, their cocks just barely rubbing together now in a slow drag.

Cobb adjusted his legs underneath Din and they mutually picked up the pace. Din was moaning quietly between kisses, breaking away from them just barely to let out small yelps and gasps, and Cobb was the same but quieter. He clung tightly to Din’s neck and shoulder while his gasps became more and more breathless, and he whimpered as he came, thrusting up against Din’s cock, his narrow hips cushioned against Din’s softer ones. 

Despite the cooling air, his whole body was hot and damp with sweat, and grew hotter still when he felt Din’s hand on him in squeezing strokes, making sure his orgasm was good to the last moment. He kissed lazily into Din’s mouth while the afterglow lingered, feeling the effects of exhaustive yearning slowly catch up with him. Din reached into his own pants and stroked himself less than gently, desperately wanting come with Cobb’s kiss on his lips. And Cobb noticed between their small, audible kisses and sighed cheerfully, and just said, ‘c’mere’.

He started slower than Din had been with himself and gradually sped things up, gasping against Din’s open mouth with every few strokes of his hand just for the theatrics of it. Din whimpered in response, and Cobb felt the soft squish of Din’s face press up against the side of his own, evidently unable to keep up the kiss, and when he came he rubbed his face there, as if embarrassed, and shook in Cobb’s arms like one shivers from the cold. Cobb stroked him through it like Din had done for him, albeit messier with his hand inside Din’s pants.

‘I missed you, Cobb,’ is what he said after a time, lying stretched out in the sand beside him, ‘While I was away, I mean. And I… always thought about you. I should have come straight back.’

‘Hey now, no harsh feelings. I got a little wrapped up in my own story there… didn’t need to tell you all those sad thoughts,’ Cobb offered with a sleepy smile, his eyes nearly closed despite the fact he’d already sat up, ‘And besides, I should have asked you to take me with you.’ 

Din pulled himself into a half-sitting position to match, with some effort, and leaned against Cobb with his head on his shoulder. He looked so fucked out that Cobb felt himself get the smallest surge of arousal. He figured life with Din would just be like that.

‘What about the end of the story?’

Cobb shrugged. ’What about it? We did the ending.’

‘No, but… the Tusken. He hadn’t come yet—you hadn’t come yet. In the story. And surely there’s more to tell.’

Cobb absently felt at the grey fabric of Din’s shirt, noting how uselessly thin it was, and how soft. He’d made the right choice giving it to him.

‘I don’t know about you but I was thinking we’d save that for tomorrow.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tolerating my very indulgent soft space cowboy & soft space dad fic with added Tusken flavour.  
> The sand people have such a nice design... and I'm certain all living creatures could be attracted to Cobb Vanth. It's what they deserve.
> 
> To anyone who chooses to read/comment/kudos or anything, so much love to you!


End file.
